


Your Eyes Look Gorgeous

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Liam, Hurt Theo Raeken, LIam's POV, Liam-centric, M/M, Psychopath Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo admits to killing again and Liam tries to take care of him and find a way to pull him away from that life.Chapter 5/ Alternate Ending posted.  Chapters 4 and 5 are two of the possible endings for the story.





	1. You Have Beautiful Eyes, Little Wolf

You Have Beautiful Eyes, Little Wolf

 

 

Liam laid in bed, the sheet loosely held to his skin with the comforter pushed to the edge of the bed.  A light sweat covered the young wolf as his mind raced, his sight focused on a dark spot on the ceiling.  It had been a few days since Theo disappeared, just after graduation, and he tried to focus on why the chimera was gone.  He felt a familiar itch under his skin, one that usually pulled him to a restless pursuit and foretold of something bad happening.  His mouth was dry, and his throat itched as he rolled over in his bed and glared at the red 1:37 AM of his alarm clock.  He took a deep breath and felt the chill of the AC as the fan turned on to fight off the seasonable warmth of summer in California.

He heard the light scraping of wood against wood in the guest bedroom and released a sigh of relief.  He knew this sound well from listening for the chimera to break back into the house instead of using his keys and walking through the front door.  He counted all thirty-seven steps as the chimera moved from the guestroom, into the hallway between their rooms and stopped in front of his door.  The knot of dread returned to his throat as he heard the gentle tap against his door.

The chimera lowly whispered as he turned the handle and cracked the door slightly, “Liam, are you awake?”  The chimera’s voice was slow, measured, with hints of anxiety and dread.  As the voice registered, the scent caught the wolf.  He could smell the earth from the preserve, the tiny twigs and bits of leaves that the man’s clothes carried without his knowledge, the pungent sweat that no doubt slicked the dark-haired man’s mane to his head and amplified his chemo signals, but most importantly, the metallic scent of blood drying and caked underneath his fingernails that would’ve been claws when the deed was done.

Liam slowly rolled over and lifted his head.  He saw the sliver of light bleed past the shadowed figure of the chimera.  His voice cracked from sleep as he said, “Yeah.”

The waves of guilt flowed from the chimera as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself.  The wolf could smell the salty sweet tears that welled and quietly fell from the man’s eyes as the chimera lowered his head and muttered, “I’ve killed again.”

Liam’s heart twisted in his chest and his anger flared for a brief moment before he shifted in his bed and lifted the sheet, beckoning the chimera to join him.  Theo slowly shuffled to the bed, taking time to shed his damp, blood crusted hoodie, kick off his once pristine white sneakers, and slip out of his skinny jeans.  He shivered as he climbed into the inviting bed and almost immediately curled into a ball, his back pressed against the wolf’s fuzzy, welcoming, chest.  The chimera began to gently sob.

Liam brought the sheet up and covered the chimera, his protective arms reaching around the man.  Liam knew this Theo, the remorseful Theo, the Theo that he brought back from hell, the Theo that his wolf craved to touch and be touched by.  He placed butterfly kisses along the chimera’s shoulders, noticing the tang of his slick, fear induced sweat, and whispered, “Shh Theo.  I’ve got you.  You’re safe now.”

After a few moments, the chimera’s sobs slowed, and the wolf leaned towards his ear and ghosted the words, “Do you want to talk about it?”  Liam felt the shiver as his hot words grazed the chimera’s ear and the motions of the chimera shaking his head slowly.  Liam continued, “Do you need to talk about it?”

The wolf heard the internal battle of the chimera, his breathing hitched, and he swallowed the words twice before he began softly, “I was tracking a group of hunters that showed up a few weeks ago.”

The wolf knew where this was going, as it had in the past and took a deep breath before he played his role in the absolution for the chimera.  Theo continued his confession, “I found out where the hideout was.”  Liam heard the chimera grind his teeth before he shifted tones, “I know I should’ve stopped there and told the pack, told anyone, but.”

The word hung in the stale air, the admission almost identical to the ones in the past.  The wolf knew what would come next, but it never stopped having the ability to level him as it tore new strips through his battered soul, “I couldn’t think of anything other than them hurting you.”

Liam felt the painful lump in his throat and fought against the tears as they welled in his eyes.  When Liam agreed to be responsible for Theo after his release, he never knew that it would take this turn.  He knew what Theo was capable of but never realized that there were new ways those capabilities would be put to the test, ways that would tear at him.

“I remember their hideout.  I remember the layout of the small two room cabin deep in the preserve.  There were three men there, with scoped rifles, boxes of ammunition, and plans to hunt down and kill the pack.”

Liam cleared his throat before he asked the question he always asked, the first question he’d asked the chimera when he admitted to murdering Monroe, “Did you enjoy it?”

 Theo began to sob more before he released a whimper that cut through the wolf’s resistances, “I watched the life drain from the last hunter as my claws slid deeper into his chest.  He begged for his life, he begged for mercy.  I listened to his last breaths and felt the warmth leave his body.  I think I was smiling.”

The wolf’s tears flowed silently as he listened to the admission and another bit of his innocence, his soul drifted off into the dark abyss that the chimera carried around.  The wolf never had words at this point, their ritual of confession played out the same, each time excluding the first.  The silence smothered them for what felt like forever before the chimera desperately croaked, his voice breaking in the admission, “I’m a monster.”  There was a pregnant pause before he continued, “You need to seal me away again.”

Liam didn’t know what hurt him worse, the admission that Theo, his Theo, had ended the lives of others, the desperate plea from the chimera to stop the madness that was programmed into him and pervaded his daily thoughts, or the realization that this man was slipping farther away from the man Liam wanted him to be.  He pondered briefly, as he did with every confession in the past, about how his wolf would choose its mate and how their bond pulled him towards the chimera with a bloodlust.  At this point, the chimera had to have noticed that every time he requested to be sealed away, the wolf would fight it with every ounce of strength.

The wolf placed a gentle kiss on the back of the chimera’s neck, “No.  We just need to find an outlet.  You are a good person underneath it all.”

The chimera slowly shifted around and faced the wolf.  His greys met the wolf’s blues and he whispered tenderly, “Thank you for still having faith in me.  I think you are the only one that does.  I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Liam softly smiled before he leaned forward and pecked the chimera on the lips.  The wolf knew that this Theo would be gone by tomorrow and the cocky, arrogant, vengeful Theo would return.  Every time he alleviated the chimera’s guilt, the old Theo returned.  He knew he was packaged differently, but the same drives would return.  Liam hated himself because he wasn’t strong enough to stand against his own emotions, against his drives to be able to stop the chimera.  The only peace he received was the knowledge that the chimera had only harmed people intent on harming others.  He justified that he could still love the killer of killers and maybe one day, his love would reach through to the broken man that had been molded into this monster.

As he contemplated what he would do next, the chimera softly whispered as his eyes gazed deeply into the wolf’s, “You have beautiful eyes, Little Wolf.”


	2. The Fire Kisses Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack goes to the beach for the weekend to forget about Beacon Hills. Internal conflict erupts.

The Fire Kisses Your Eyes

 

 

The warm embrace of the sun and salty air engulfed the wolf as he stepped out of the chimera’s truck.  His face wore a smile as he watched Mason’s white sedan park next to them in the tiny beach sand jut off from the small, eroded road that paralleled the Pacific Ocean along this forgotten location.  He looked out, just past the edge where they stood to the beach far below.  The waves gently lapped against the near pristine sand along this empty expanse.  Liam chose this place because most people wouldn’t dare risk climbing down the sides to reach this small beach, surrounded by jagged boulders and cliff faces.  He walked to the back of the truck and grabbed his heavily packed ruck and the bag that contained one two-man tent as Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Brett stepped out of the car. 

Nolan gasped as he looked out and his sense of wonder filled the air as he said, “This is beautiful.  How did you ever find this place, Liam?”

The wolf stared at the chimera as he pulled his huge bag from the truck, with bundles of wood strapped to the top.  His heightened senses caught the statement too late as the four looked to him, the chimera’s gaze focused on the beach, before he replied, “It doesn’t matter.  I found it a while ago.”

His curt response garnered a confused reaction from the former hunter as the four men unloaded the back of the sedan.  Liam felt a pang of guilt as he walked towards the edge of the cliff with Theo, he knew he devised the plan to get away from Beacon Hills almost solely for the chimera and convinced his best friend to rally the guys around the idea.  He slowly lowered himself down the rock wall, as the chimera followed behind.  Mason called out, “Hey, Liam, how are us non-werewolves and chimera supposed to get down there?”

Once again, the wolf ignored him as he scaled down the side.  When he reached the bottom, he tossed his bags aside and yelled back to Mason, who stood at the cliff’s edge, “You brought rope right?”

The teen groaned as he pulled the rope out of his bag and worked with his boyfriend to tie it off.

Theo took a few steps away from the cliff and stared out across the horizon.  Liam watched as the chimera motioned his head to the side.  The wolf nodded as he acknowledged the dark tunnel that seemed to creep from under the cliff and sand dunes, “Yeah, that’s an underground cave.  It doesn’t fill up completely at high tide, but it does get high.”

The chimera glanced to the wolf and grinned, “Your friends are going to fall off the side of the cliff.  Have you got a rope?  Really, Little Wolf?  Have you seen Mason during P.E.?”

Liam laughed at the chimera’s joke but didn’t miss the cutting tone.  Theo was back but hopefully he could pull his Theo to the surface.  He started to speak when he felt the sensation of something moving his direction and looked up.  With his heightened speed, he barely caught the large duffel that was tossed down and angrily shot a glare to the top.  He growled as he saw Brett and Nolan, innocently smiling and waving, before he yelled, “What the hell?”

Brett growled back as Mason and Corey scaled the side of the cliff using the rope, “I yelled “Look out below.”  You just weren’t listening Dunbar.  I should’ve hit you with it.”

Liam’s rage bubbled as he yelled back, “Fuck you, Brett!”

A grin spread across the taller wolf’s face as he replied, “I bet you would like that wouldn’t you, _Little Wolf_?”

Liam growled deeply as he watched Brett throw Nolan over his shoulder and grab the rope.  The Buddhist wolf jumped down the side of the cliff, only slowing as he broke his descent by tightening his grip on the rope.  The former hunter squealed as they made it to the bottom, just after Mason and Corey stepped away from the rope. 

Liam’s eyes glowed and focused on the wolf before he heard the gentle whisper of his chimera, “He’s just trying to get under your skin, Li.  He isn’t worth it.”

Liam glanced over his shoulder and saw the chimera toss down his bag and unstrap a bundle of wood.  He smiled to himself when he realized the whisper was lightly done so that no one else would hear it.  A spark of warmth flowed through the wolf as he thought of spending time with his Theo, even if he had to do it under the guise of a pack outing.

It didn’t take long for the pack to set up their camp, near the cliff, out of reach of the high tide.  Liam watched as Theo built the pit that would serve for their campfire when the sun set.  Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Brett ran along the small beach, tossing around a beach ball and playing in the waves as they slowly crashed against the shore.  His eyes were glued on the sinew of the chimera’s back and arms as a thin layer of sweat covered his tanned skin.  His mouth dried as he caught the movements of Theo’s muscular legs under his sinful short red swim trunks.

He called to his chimera, “Theo, why don’t you join the rest of the pack in the water?”

The chimera raised his head and looked to the wolf.  His grey eyes glinted as a smile crept across his face, “Why don’t you?  This was your idea to have a pack trip to the beach for a few days.”

Liam glanced to his bare feet as he nervously thought of a response.  He took methodical steps towards the chimera, his eyes still trained on the golden sand.  When he reached Theo, he raised his gaze only enough for the chimera’s grey eyes to meet his blues.  He took a deep breath before he swallowed the knot in his throat.  “I thought this might be good for you.  Remind you that not everything is fighting.”

Liam saw the light pale in the chimera’s eyes as he heard the almost mechanical response, “Everything is a fight.” 

He sighed deeply and heard a loud squeal from the former hunter.  The wolf looked to the water and watched as the tall wolf tossed the young man into the waves, followed by laughter from the four.  A twinge of jealous blossomed within the wolf’s chest as he reflected on how carefree they were while he was a bundle of nerves and uncertainty.  He smelled the same signatures from his chimera.

Day gave way to night and a fire burned in the pit Theo built.  Mason and Corey huddled together wrapped up in a blanket on one side, beside them Nolan and Brett had a gentle shoving match, while Theo sat beside the wolf, their eyes locked on the flames. 

The wolf turned his head as Theo stood up and began to walk to the water.  Mason called to him, “Theo, where are you going?”

Theo nonchalantly responded, “I’m hungry.”

Corey replied, “I brought plenty of food in my bag.”

The chimera kept walking and stepped into the waves as Mason addressed the wolf, “Is everything alright with Theo?”

Liam’s eyes were glued to the chimera’s disappearing form as he dully responded, “He’s fine.  He must just want to catch a fish.”

Brett laughed as he glanced to the wolf, “He does know he isn’t going to be able to catch a fish, right?”

Liam thought to himself about Theo and how the chimera is probably going to catch enough fish to feed the pack.  He took a breath when he lost sight of the chimera and heard Nolan elbow the tall wolf and say, “Leave him alone Brett.  If Theo wants to fish, let him fish.”

Brett laughed as he replied, “Don’t tell me you are cheering on the attack dog too.”

Nolan nervously replied, “He isn’t an attack dog.”

Something in the words enforced the simmering anger beneath the wolf’s surface.  He lowly growled, “Theo isn’t an attack dog.  He’s pack.”

Brett scoffed as a tone of incredulity filled his voice, “Pack?  That must be a loose term now.  I wonder what Scott thinks.”

Nolan punched Brett’s shoulder which elicited a playful growl from the wolf.  The former hunter stated, “Leave him alone, Brett.”

Liam thought about his statements of Theo and how his views of the chimera were only held by him but more than that, his views controlled him.  Without thinking, the wolf responded, “I don’t care what Scott thinks about Theo.  He’s pack.”

Brett instigated, “With Theo, you don’t care what anyone thinks.  You are blinded by that chimera.”

Liam quickly jumped to his feet and a light dusting of sand fell away.  His anger rose as he glared at the taller wolf, “Shut up, Brett.”

Mason looked at both wolves and stated, “Alright, calm down, both of you.  We’re here as friends.”

Brett casually stood up and shifted his head to both sides, generating a satisfying pop before he glanced to Mason, “I’m calm.  I’m just prepared to put Lil’ Liam in his place if he wants to fight.”

Nolan pleaded with the taller wolf as Corey glared at Brett, “Just sit back down.  We don’t need anyone fighting.”

Liam watched the taller wolf as he explained himself to the pack.  He glared down the man that had tormented him so many times and now, attempted to do the same again.  He knew the words the man spoke about Theo weren’t wrong and acknowledged that Brett had been on edge since his sister disappeared only a few months ago.  However, his heart had different plans as the rage within him grew and he stepped towards the proud wolf. 

As the wolf closed the distance, Brett stepped towards him and they glared at each other, eyes golden as they stood chest to chest.  Brett lowly growled, “Don’t go crying to Scott, _Little Wolf._ ”

Liam stepped back and roared at the taller wolf.  He barely caught the movements out of his periphery as Brett drew back his fist and a figure blurred towards them from the waves.  The air was dense with the smells of the ocean as a slimy cudgel struck the side of the taller wolf and sent him tumbling to the ground.  A large fish fell to the ground as the figure lunged towards the falling wolf. 

Brett managed to catch the attacker’s charging claws and threw him as he rolled to the ground.  The figure flew through the air, twisting his body to face the wolf and skidded in the sand as he caught himself.  The light from the fire illuminated Theo’s face as the chimera extended his arms, complete with claws, and lowered himself to attack the wolf.  The flames caused the shadows to dance across the chimera’s wolfed out face and Liam saw the snarling teeth but noticed a smile of excitement.

Brett got to his feet and charged towards the chimera.  Nolan, Mason, and Corey screamed at the two to stop fighting.  Liam knew the words left his mouth but as Theo dodged every attack and slashed into the wolf, he couldn’t help but enjoy the display.  Brett’s struggled groans of pain and exertion coupled with Theo’s silent but methodical strikes brought an embarrassing joy to the beta.  Only when Brett fell to the ground, utterly defeated by the chimera, did Liam run over and stop the carnage.

He pushed Theo away from his victim as the remainder of the pack darted to Brett’s side.  He looked into his eyes.  The golden orbs glowed, not from the fire but, from the desire to end the spark of life in the other wolf.  Liam whispered, “It’s alright Theo.  You need to stop.”

The desire faded with the gold as Theo reverted.  It took a moment before the chimera’s brow scrunched and he responded, “What did I do Liam?”

Liam coldly replied, “You attacked Brett.”

Theo’s eyes widened in disbelief as he croaked out a whisper, “I-I thought he was going to hurt you.  I knew I meant to stop him but.”

Liam watched as his Theo emerged and he embraced the chimera as he softly comforted him, “You didn’t mean to do that.  You were just protecting me.”  The chimera sobbed into the side of Liam’s neck as the wolf pulled him tight.  Liam tenderly shushed the chimera and said, “Everything’s alright, Theo.  I’m safe right here.”

Behind him he heard Brett struggle to his feet and say, “Everything’s alright?!?!”  The taller wolf groaned through the pain as his body fought to heal the wounds.  Nolan and Mason carried the wolf towards Liam.  Brett spat, “I’m leaving.  I didn’t come along to be your dog’s chew toy.”

Corey gathered up the bags as the three maneuvered to the rope.  Liam released Theo and looked to Mason, “You aren’t leaving, are you?”

Mason looked back to Liam, equal parts sadness and fear in his eyes, “Yeah, Liam.  We’re going to head back.  Make sure everything is alright.”

Liam begged them, “It’ll be alright.  We can just stay here the weekend.”

Nolan argued back, his anxiety overwhelmed by his anger, “No, Liam, it isn’t alright.  Theo hurt Brett and if I don’t have to be around **him** , I won’t be.”

Liam pleaded, “But.”

Brett cut him off, “You got your wish Liam.  You and Theo can enjoy your weekend together.  You didn’t need to drag us along.”

Liam turned to Theo and followed the chimera back to the fire.  They stood next to each other as the rest of the pack gathered up their supplies and climbed the rockface.  When Mason’s car started up and pulled away, Liam found himself wondering why he didn’t stop them or join them.  He released a sigh, from the stress of the encounter, not from any concern over the sentiments.  He knew they just needed to get to know Theo, give him a chance, and then things like this wouldn’t happen.  He fought back a sniffle and he couldn’t place whether it was sadness and regret or just a cold breeze when he felt the chimera’s arm wrap around his shoulder.

He looked up into the chimera’s face and the low flames and bright red embers cast his face in an otherworldly glow.  His questioning blues found the calm, warm, loving greys as a small genuine smile appeared on the chimera’s face.  Theo whispered, “I’m sorry, Little Wolf.  I ruined everything.”

Liam let a mischievous half grin form as he responded, “No, Brett was right.  I wanted to come here with you, just you.”

Theo’s eyes narrowed slightly as he asked, “But the pack?”

Liam nibbled on his bottom lip as he innocently replied, “I wanted them to spend time with you, get to know you the way I do but if this is how they react, then I’ll just keep you to myself.”

Theo leaned forward and kissed the wolf on the tip of his nose.  Liam closed his eyes as he felt the warm, sun-kissed lips touch his nose.  When he opened them, he found the greys diving into his blues.  Theo whispered, “The fire kisses your eyes, Little Wolf.  I don’t know if they’ve ever looked better.”


	3. Eyes Still Wide from Pain and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam receives a tragic call from Theo about a member of the pack.

Eyes Still Wide from Pain and Fear

 

 

It was almost a month since the pack went to the beach.  Liam had witnessed Theo try to interact with the pack more and bits and pieces of the chimera he knew began to shine through.  Theo had apologized to Brett and even spent an unprompted evening watching movies with the pack after one of their meetings.  For a brief part of their summer, things seemed to be relaxed and much more normal than they were usually afforded.  Liam managed to convince Theo that the pack would do security sweeps together and that the chimera didn’t need to follow leads on his own.  In these weeks, Liam felt his restless heart calm and things felt right, or at least right the way he always thought they should be.

Liam stared at the Netflix are you still watching screen as he contemplated his relationship with the chimera.  They had never done the traditional couples things like going on actual dates and purposefully spending time together, it just sort of happened.  It didn’t hurt that the chimera lived in the guest room at the Geyer residence, but he thought of planning something for his chimera. 

He remembered the times when he’d hear of Mason and Corey planning their dates or Nolan getting surprised by a gift from Brett and he felt the twisted blade of jealousy within his gut.  Liam knew he wanted that, craved that from the chimera but he didn’t want to pressure Theo.  It had taken so much just to get the chimera out of his shell, he feared chasing him back into it.  Most of all though, Liam felt the scream of his hormones and burned for the electricity that coursed through his body whenever he held his chimera as a man holds his lover.

His reverie was broken by the ringtone of his cell and he lazily pulled it out of his pocket.  He saw Theo’s name on his screen and answered the phone playfully, “I was wondering when you’d get home.  Mom and Dad are out for the even-“

Theo’s harried voice cut off the greeting.  Between rushed huffs of air and desperation he pleaded, “Liam.  You’ve got to come quick.  Hunters.  In the preserve.”

Fear coursed through the wolf as he screamed at the phone, “Where are you?  What happened?”

Theo’s voice cracked with tears and fear as he croaked, “Brett and me.  We were doing a sweep.  I can’t believe it.  They’ve.  Liam hurry.”

Before the wolf could respond, the line went dead.  Liam jumped to his feet and tried to call Theo back, only for the call to go straight to voicemail.  He practically jumped down the stairs and ran out the front door frantically trying to track his chimera. 

The warm, humid air filled his lungs as he pushed the fire through his limbs.  Once he made it into the preserve, two things struck the wolf.  It was dark, and he hadn’t brought a light besides his phone and his lounge pants and old t shirt were soaked with sweat.  He took a moment to breath and picked up the faint scent of his chimera.  Before he could think, his body pushed him in the direction of his chimera.

He zipped through the forest, his feet moving quickly but almost instinctually lightly.  As he pushed deeper into the forest he smelled blood, munitions and wolfsbane.  As he moved to turn at a large tree near the deepest section of the forest, he caught the strong scent of the chimera.  He heard a broken sigh of relief as his golden eyes gazed at the base of the tree.  His chimera was slumped against it, his hair matted with dried blood, his torso peppered with oozing wounds that gave off the pungent aroma of wolfsbane.  The chimera almost looked like a scared child as he looked up and met the golds with his own.  Theo whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Liam slid to a stop and fell to his knees in front of the chimera.  His hands tracked the wounds over his body as he said, “I’m going to help you Theo.  You’re going to be alright.”

Theo groaned in pain as he responded, “My wounds.  Are healing, Little Wolf.  But.”

Liam’s eyes widened as he saw a fear tears travel down the chimera’s face, “But what?”

Theo barely breathed the soul crushing words, “Brett’s dead.”

The chimera slowly pushed himself to stand as the wolf helped him.  Liam asked, “Where are they?”

Theo quickly looked away from the wolf, “I-I dealt with them.”

Liam audibly swallowed as the usual rage he would possess to the words never arrived.  He nodded emphatically and ruthlessly responded, “Good.  Where is he?”

The chimera slowly began to walk through the forest, guiding the wolf to their fallen packmate.

Liam watched the chimera as he made the methodical steps, his eyes never leaving the forest floor until they reached another tall tree.  The overwhelming scent of blood almost floored the wolf as his eyes followed the rope that hung from the tree and tied to the wrists of his fallen compatriot.  His gaze shifted down the body.  The Buddhist’s skin was ashen and deeply bruised.  He read the expression of terror that was forever stamped on Brett’s face, his milky eyes still wide from pain and fear of the wounds that killed him.  His mouth was twisted in a mockery of a silent scream for help that didn’t make it in time.  Liam’s golds fell on the wolf’s midsection as he fought back his acute nausea.  Blood slowly dripped from the skin where the wolf was bisected. 

Liam looked to the forest floor and saw the organs that fell and tumbled to different areas underneath the wolf with his legs almost directly below him.  The wolf’s mind threatened to snap as he averted his gaze from the man.  He was firmly caught in his disbelief and violently shut his eyes.  Tears welled in his eyes as the wolf clawed at the surface for vengeance, to bring this kind of pain to the hunters that did this to his packmate.  His claws and hair pushed to the surface and he released a booming howl that caused the trees around him to sway from the force.  Liam kept pushing the howl until his lungs emptied and his body threatened to collapse.

A few suppressed words reached the wolf, “Li, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect him.”

At that moment, Liam remembered that this moment wasn’t his alone, but his chimera stood near him.  With an intense desperation, Liam threw himself at Theo and the chimera caught him and pulled him tight.  Tears flowed from the beta as he begged, “We have to cut him down.  The rest can’t see him like this.  Oh my god, Nolan.”

The wolf smelled the sorrow and shame bleed from the chimera as he rubbed the back of the wolf’s head, “I’ll take care of him, Little Wolf.  Let the pack know what happened.”

Liam nodded slowly and pulled away from the embrace.  Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out his truck keys and handed them to Liam, “It’s parked by the Hale house.  I’ll be there shortly.”

Liam fought back a sob as he took the keys from the chimera and whispered, “If anything happens, howl, scream, text, I don’t care but let me know.  I can’t lose you too.”

With his misty eyes, the chimera slightly grinned, “I will, Little Wolf.  You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo before he walked towards the Hale house.  A great numbness washed over him as his heavy footsteps carried him to the truck.  His mind raced on how he would tell Nolan.  He knew this was the difficult part, this was the part that could break the pack.  He was so preoccupied with the pack that he walked into the truck. 

He opened the door and climbed in.  As he sat in the passenger’s seat he pulled out his phone and stared at the time.  It was just after 11 and his fingers hovered over Nolan’s name in the phone.  He debated calling the former hunter but sent a text to the pack.

**Pack meeting at my house.  Urgent.**

The wolf turned off his phone just after sending the text and leaned against the dashboard as tears fell.  He didn’t know how long he cried only that a light tapping on his window pulled him out of it.  Theo weakly smiled on the other side and said, “Li, unlock the doors so I can drive us to your place.”

Liam hit the unlock button and Theo climbed into the truck.  The chimera took the keys and brought the engine to life.  They drove in a dreadful silence.  When they reached the house, Mason’s car was parked on the curb and the lights were on in the living room.  Theo pulled his truck into the driveway and killed the engine.  He looked to Liam and softly stated, “Li, if you want, I could tell them for you.  I can see how much this is hurting you.”

Liam wiped away the tears he didn’t realize still flowed and brought his emotions under control, “No, Theo.  I’m the alpha.  This is my responsibility.”

He took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked towards the house.  Theo quickly followed behind him and Liam opened the door and stepped inside.  He heard the laughter between the three, having just walked in after the joke or story was finished.  Liam took another breath before he walked into the living room.  His pack sat on the section, all in a form of pajamas with bright smiles on their faces.  When their eyes fell on the beta and his chimera, all joy fled as dread and concern filled the room.

Mason looked between Liam and Theo and before the wolf could begin asked, “What happened?”

Liam willed his voice and body to cooperate as he began, “There were hunters in the preserve-“

Nolan gasped as his eyes widened, “Oh my god, we have to warn Brett.  He’s doing the sweep tonight.”

Liam looked to the former hunter and his eyes pleaded for the young man to understand as he tried to respond.  His voice betrayed him as it cracked with sorrow when he said, “Brett was doing the sweep with Theo.”

Nolan looked at Theo and Liam realized that under the inside light, Theo looked like hell, all the dried caked blood, the soil on his hands, the pock marks from the entrance wounds.  Liam wished a thousand wishes to stop the pain from this horrific event.

Nolan stood up and glared at Theo, “Where’s Brett?”

The chimera averted his gaze as Liam answered, strongly at first but his voice fled as he spoke the words, “They were ambushed by the hunters.  Brett didn’t make it.”

Nolan’s eyes misted as he demanded, “I have to see him.  Take me to Brett.”  The former hunter walked to Liam as Mason embraced Corey from the news.

Liam maintained eye contact as he said, “You don’t want to remember Brett that way.  I’m sor-“

The former hunter’s fist struck the wolf’s face true.  Between the stress from the loss and the force of the strike, Liam’s knees gave, and he fell to the ground.  He heard Theo immediately growl which caused Nolan to shift his attention to the chimera, “Either you take me to him or I’ll go by myself.  I don’t care.  I have to see him!”

Liam felt the chimera’s gaze on him but any strength his limbs had fled when he hit the floor.  The great numbness washed over him again as Nolan pushed past the chimera and ran out the front door.  Mason and Corey shouted to him and followed him.  The wolf felt the warm, comforting hand of the chimera pull him to his feet.  He wobbled against the chimera, his body refusing to work.  Theo weakly asked, “Shouldn’t we go after them?”

Liam stared off as he said, “And do what?  And say what?  I just destroyed Nolan’s world.”

Theo pulled the wolf to his body and kissed the side of his head, “No, Little Wolf, you were just the bearer of the news.  This isn’t your fault.”

The sounds and sensations of the conscious world faded as the wolf couldn’t fight against the loss any longer.

When his focus returned he realized he was laying in his bed, freshly showered and in another set of sleep clothes.  He looked around the room and saw Theo, head slung and slouched in his computer chair, dressed in only a pair of black boxer briefs.  The wolf said, “Theo, what happened?”

Theo slowly raised his head and released a long yawn as he replied, “You went on autopilot, Little Wolf.  I was just staying here to make sure you were okay.”

Liam thought about that idea, about if he was okay.  Physically he felt alright but inside, he felt empty and hollow.  The tears he released pulled out all the goodness that usually filled him and left him cold, and painfully alone.  He weakly asked, “Where’s Nolan?”

Theo cleared his throat as he answered, “Mason and Corey found him.  He’s with them.  I asked if they wanted to come back and spend the night, but Mason thought it wasn’t a good idea since Nolan can’t deal being around either of us at the moment.”

Liam simply replied, “Oh.”

A painful silence hung in the air before the wolf beckoned the chimera, “Come to bed, Theo.”

The chimera stood and popped his shoulder before climbing into the bed.  Liam felt the warm embrace of his chimera and rolled into Theo’s chest.  The pain from the emptiness lessened with every bit of skin contact he made.  Almost immediately, Liam shed his t shirt and began to pepper Theo’s face with kisses.  The electricity began to fill the emptiness and the chimera pulled back and asked, “What’s going on Liam?”

Liam began to kick off his lounge pants as he continued to place kisses around Theo’s chin and neck as he explained, “Brett’s gone.  I could’ve lost you.  I feel so dead inside.  I want to feel alive, with you.  I love you Theo.”

Theo’s hands rose and caught the wolf’s face.  Greys met blues as Theo responded, “Anything for you, Little Wolf.  I love you too.”


	4. Your Eyes Look Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds out who the murderer is after the pack is captured.

Your Eyes Look Gorgeous

 

 

Since Brett’s death, the pack had been fractured.  Nolan refused to go to Liam’s home and interacted with the beta and chimera only when he didn’t have a choice.  Mason and Corey seemed distant, only really speaking to the wolf during pack meetings and security sweeps.  Since the incident, Liam set up the schedule that at least three members would go each night with himself or Theo being amongst the pack.  The emptiness persisted within the wolf, but he acknowledged that his connection to the chimera only grew. 

Liam stared at the letters that arrived in the mail, over a month ago, still unopened.  They were acceptance letters from colleges.  The stack was larger than the wolf thought it should be and when he separated them, he saw why.  Theo applied to all the same colleges.  A small smile came to his face as a brief candle lit to ward off the all-encompassing darkness that clutched his heart and sanity.  He whispered to himself, “He really wants to be with me.”

He looked to the clock in his room and noticed that it was later than he thought.  Theo should’ve returned from the sweep almost half an hour ago.  The worms of uncertainty shifted and turned deep in his gut as he thought to the last incident.  He slowly took a deep breath and remembered that some nights, Mason, Corey, and Nolan would grab a bite to eat and Theo would stay with them just in case.  He silently pleaded to himself, “Just cheeseburgers and curly fries.”

The restless itch under his skin returned and without thinking, the wolf changed his clothes, throwing on a pair of beaten up jeans and an old Beacon Hills team t shirt.  By the time he pulled his old sneakers on, his phone rang.  He saw Theo’s smirking face light up his screen and he immediately answered, “Is everything alright?”

The sounds through the speaker seemed distant.  It sounded like Theo might’ve had him on speaker phone or accidentally called him.  The wolf responded curiously, “Theo?  Did you mean to call me?”

As he listened intently to the phone, he heard faint words echo through his mind, “The sun, The moon, The truth.”

Liam whispered into the phone, “Theo?”

Theo weakly muttered the phrase again, “The sun, The moon, The truth.”

Liam asked, “What’s wrong?”

A twisted, dark, malicious voice spoke on the other end, “Why do you fight it?  Theo?”

Liam listened intently as he heard the chimera rebel against the other person, “Because everything is a fight.”

The voice returned with a hint of sadistic joy, “You will break Theo.  Everyone breaks.  Even toys.  Like yourself.”

Liam listened to Theo repeat the mantra until he couldn’t hear anything else.  The wolf remembered Mason’s idea since Brett’s death.  Mason had insisted that everyone get an app to track every other pack member’s phones.  Liam ended the call and opened the app.  The screen flashed a grid map of Beacon Hills with all four members of the pack pinging the same location deep in the preserve.  Fear coursed through the wolf’s veins as he ran out of his home, towards the location.

Memories of running to Theo the night of Brett’s death overwhelmed the wolf.  He muttered to himself, “Not again, Never again.”  His eyes flashed gold as he ran through the dark forest.  He darted through trees, moving closer and closer to the ping until he stood in the exact location.  He looked around at the scattering of small trees and up towards the star light night but saw nothing.  He took a deep breath and caught the scents.  His pack was near but so was the overwhelming aroma of death and decay.  The wolf looked to the ground beneath his feet and his eyes widened, “They’re in the tunnels.”

Liam followed the scent and found the gated mouth to the tunnels.  A quick swipe of his claw tore through the rusted lock and it fell to the cemented entrance with a dull clang.  He slowly opened the door and walked into the darkness.  The smell of rot grew as he stepped further and further into the cavern. 

Small lights lined the earthen walls with many of the bulbs shattered or burnt out.  The meager light did nothing more than deepen the shadows within the tunnel.  The wolf swallowed his fear as he maneuvered quietly down the passage.  After his nerves tightened to near insanity, he finally reached the cracked, large metal sliding door that was built into the earthen wall.  It was opened, only enough for a single person to step through, but the putrid odor hung the strongest in the room.  Liam slowly looked inside and saw a singular light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  His eyes adjusted as he gazed into the room and fought back a gasp at what he saw.

The far back wall was grated and popped and crackled with electricity.  He saw and heard the younger chimera struggle and groan in pain, a constant surge of energy travelling through his body.  Three figures were in the middle of the room.  Two hung from chains and flanked the center figure, whose chin rested against his chest as he was strapped into a large metal chair.  The figure to the left struggled to breath, his eyes were swollen closed from blunt trauma, a stream of blood flowed from the red pulp that once was his nose as he wheezed and gasped for air.  Mason's body hung limply on the opposing side, his feet dangling, bare touching the ground, as the chain slowly spun him to reveal a large knife was plunged into his back.  The walls were lined with bodies, some decayed to their skeletons, others considerably fresher, with the torso of Brett leaned against the wall near the beaten man, his sunken eyes locked on the crumpled man.  The wolf noticed the girl next to Brett, his sister Lori, her face forever locked in fear with her throat torn out.  In the center, he heard Theo continue to mutter, “The sun, The moon, The truth.”

A figure, roughly Theo’s height, clad in a floor length hooded robe, seemed to appear from the shadows in the room and walked to the near broken chimera.  He pulled Theo’s head back with a quick jerk of his hair.  The wolf’s rage grew as the figure spoke, this time his voice was noticeably male but higher pitched than the monstrous voice earlier, “Come on Theo.  You always make this a fight.  I know how you are programmed, don’t make us do it the hard way.”

Theo opened his eyes and glared at the figure with blazing gold, “The sun, the moon, the truth.”

The figure laughed darkly as he mocked the chimera, “More of a fight?  You’ve already destroyed your pack.”  The figure raised his arms and motioned to the room, “Admire your handiwork, Mr. Raeken.  It’s not like you have any problems killing.  This is what you were made for, this is why you exist.  Stop fighting your destiny and just embrace it!”  The figure laughed darkly before he somberly stated, “Each of these boys is going to die, just put them out of their misery, like you did the other wolf.  Their torture is delicious.”

Theo’s determined face softened with pain as he murmured, “Brett.  I’m sorry.”

The figure backhanded the chimera and yelled, with the twisted dark voice, “He wouldn’t have died.  If it weren’t for your.  Failure.  Kill the alpha wolf.  Kill Liam Dunbar.  That was your mission.”

Liam’s rage reached its limits when everything came back to him. 

_Theo’s expression twisted with pain and sorrow, “I’ve killed again.”_

_Theo whispered distantly, “You still have faith in me, Little Wolf.  You are the only person who does.”_

_Theo looked into Liam’s eyes, his greys misted over the light and depth of his soul pleaded with his words, “Seal me away, Liam.  I’m a monster.”_

The thought finally clicked in the wolf’s mind, Theo was desperately trying to stop from being used as a weapon.  His chimera was wounded so badly that he would rather spend eternity getting his heart ripped out than risk hurting him.  This was his Theo.  His strong, wounded Theo. 

Liam charged towards the cloaked figure.  He growled loudly as he surprised the man and struck the side of his head.  The man flew into the side wall and slumped into the pile of bodies against the wall.  Liam looked into Theo’s eyes and as a tear rolled down his face he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Theo.  I should’ve figured it out sooner.”

Theo’s eyes glistened with hope, “Save them, Liam.  Save your pack.”

Liam pleaded, “But you-“

Theo’s head fell as he admitted coldly, “I killed everyone in this room, Liam.  I almost beat Nolan to death, I strapped Corey into the grating, I stabbed Mason.  I killed Lori.  I killed Brett and I took his power into me to stop this monster from having him.  I’m a monster, Liam.  Save them and yourself.”

The wolf barely caught the movement out of his periphery as the cloaked figure threw up his hand and a force wave slammed into him.  He felt his shoulder shatter as he struck the rock wall and fell into a pile of corpses.  He fought against the waves of pain and nausea as he struggled to his knees.  He looked towards the figure and roared.

The man grinned, his silver teeth glistened in the darkness, “Pup of the true alpha.  Today I get my revenge.”  A dark miasma left the figure and swarmed around the chimera.  The sounds of thousands of flies buzzed as the darkness entered Theo.

Theo stood forcefully, the straps easily broke, and his gaze fell on the wolf.  Theo's once grey or golden orbs only showed the darkest midnight as the figure spoke, “Kill Liam Dunbar.”

Liam watched as Theo’s legs struggled to move but wouldn’t take a single step.  He saw the concentration the figure held on the chimera and charge towards him.  His claws were low and ready as he jumped towards the cloaked figure.  Before he made contact, a wall of blue energy arose and knocked him to the ground.  The figure laughed, “Silly pup.  You can’t cross this barrier.”

Liam pulled himself to his feet.  He glared at the figure, “Why are you doing this?  What does this killing accomplish?”

The figure laughed, his voice returned to normal, “I wanted power.  I heard about your alpha’s dealings with the Nogitsune and decided to find it.  Sure, he defeated it but as a druid, I would be such a better host.  Alone, I couldn’t break the seal, but there isn’t a seal that can withstand a chimera and a druid.”

Theo looked to the wolf and spoke, his voice fractured with the voices of the dead that seemed superimposed, “After I killed Monroe, he was able to work his magic into my mind.  I became his servant, just like I was programmed.”

The figured smiled darkly as the Nogitsune’s voice returned, “He’s a good toy.  He feels no pain.  He feels no fear.  He causes both.  He feeds me!”

Liam pleaded to the chimera, “Fight against it Theo.  You aren’t a toy.  You aren’t something to be used.  You’re you.  I love you, Theo.”

The Nogitsune howled, “If you won’t kill Liam.  Kill his pack.  Kill Mason.”

A tear streaked down Theo’s face as he somberly whispered, “I’m sorry, Liam.”

The wolf screamed for the chimera to stop.  He helpless watched as Theo’s claws emerged, and he walked towards Mason and the Nogitsune.  As Theo raised his claw, Liam recognized the tone.  His heart broke as the chimera lunged forward and plunged his claw into the Nogitsune’s chest.

The figure groaned in pain as Theo raised his off hand and grabbed the man’s face.  Black lines flowed from the figure into the chimera.  Liam screamed, “Theo! Don’t!” 

The wolf knew Theo’s plan.  The chimera was going to sacrifice himself and absorbed the druid’s power and the Nogitsune’s, much like he tried to do to the Beast. 

Liam ran towards Theo as he felt waves of magical energy flow from the druid.  Mason, Corey, and Nolan’s restraints shattered, and the three men collapsed to the floor.  Their injuries seemed to disappear as another wave flowed.  Liam screamed, “No one here is an alpha, Theo.  We won’t be able to repeat what Scott and the others did!”

Theo looked back mournfully, “Then, Little Wolf, at least I can try to atone this way.  I’m sorry.”

Liam screamed with fury and frustration as he watched the darkness engulf his chimera, his mate.

The word mate clung to the wolf’s mind.  Time seemed to stand still as he mind searched for the word and meaning. 

_Scott smiled at Liam as they stood inside the back of the animal clinic.  Liam remembered that he spent the better part of the last hour talking to his alpha about the chimera._

_Scott chuckled as he said, “You’ve got it bad for Theo.”_

_Liam felt the heat of his cheeks and the dance of the butterflies in his stomach, “Yeah.  He’s my friend.  He’s my anchor.  He’s in almost all of my waking thoughts.”_

_Scott nodded slowly, with a lopsided smile, “He might be your mate.”_

_Liam looked a little confused as he asked, “My mate?  Is that a big deal?”_

_Deaton stepped into the back and answered matter-of-factly, “It’s a big deal.  Wolves don’t just mate for a season.  With supernatural wolves, that bond is said to go beyond life and death.  Your wolf probably recognized it before he was ever sealed away.  It would make sense as to why you released him.”_

_Liam blinked a few times as he nervously bit his lip, “But it’s not like we’ve mated or anything.”_

_Scott laughed loudly which caused the beta to blush from embarrassment at his statement.  The alpha elbowed his beta, “So, thinking of hot mating action with Theo?”_

_Deaton looked at the two wolves and groaned, “The mating bond between wolves isn’t just sex.  It can happen outside of sex.  It fuses two energies into one, forever changing both.  A simple, accepted, welcomed bite to mark the recipient is all it takes once your inner wolf has acknowledged them.”_

_Liam asked the emissary, “Could Theo, you know, mate bond with me?”_

_Deaton shook his head slowly, “I’m sorry, Liam.  He’s not from the supernatural side.  He’s a chimera, born of science, not supernatural.  As he is now, he cannot.”_

The figure slid off Theo’s claw and slumped to the ground.  Theo grabbed the sides of his head and screamed in pain.  He directed his words as the Nogitsune’s voice began to emerge in his speech, “Li, I don’t know how long I can contain him.  Get everyone to safety.”

Mason, Corey and Nolan shuffled away from Theo as they moved towards Liam.  The wolf walked over to the chimera, his Theo, and said, “Do you love me, Theo?”

Theo looked into the wolf’s blues, as his eyes flashed from grey to gold to solid black and replied truthfully, his voice twisted with pain, “With every part of me, Liam.”

Liam leaned towards the chimera and kissed him softly.  As Theo stood dumbfounded but still in pain, Liam’s fangs emerged, and he bit into the tender spot between the chimera’s neck and shoulder.  As he sealed the mating bond, the blue energy from the barrier lit up and Theo flew across the room and struck the wall.  The dark miasma remained within the barrier, trapped.

The wolf ran to his mate and grabbed his hand.  He felt the completion of the bond as their electricity traveled to one another.  Liam looked into his mate’s face, the chimera’s eyes closed as Theo asked, “What just happened?”

Liam nonchalantly responded, “Brett just saved everyone.”  The wolf heard the tears and sobs begin from the former hunter as Theo slowly opened his eyes.  They glowed electric blue as he met Liam’s golds. 

Theo muttered, “I don’t understand.”

Liam quietly reassured his mate, “When you took Brett’s pain and energy, you bridged the connection.  We could become mates.  That’s what expelled the Nogitsune.” 

A tear slid down the chimera’s face as he weakly asked, “But, my eyes.”

Liam smiled widely, “Your eyes look gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision multiple different endings for this story. I decided to opt for this ending. However, in the spirit of sharing I had envisioned an ending where Theo was his pre hell self and he was killing because of his love for Liam, where ultimately Liam would have to kill him. I also envisioned an ending where Liam's descent of acceptance led him to join Theo in the depravity by killing the remaining pack members. So I must give kudos to the readers that picked up on the various hooks. Thank you for the comments that prompted me to finish this chapter and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Your Eyes Look Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the possible endings to the story. If you have issues with dark twists and pain to the pack, this might not be the ending for you.

The pack was damaged, the fragile bonds that once formed between the members of the younger pack had shriveled.  He knew Brett’s death had an effect, but he never guessed that Mason would pull away as well.  He’d nearly thrown Mason, Corey, and Nolan out of the pack when he eavesdropped them talking after a group outing.  Normally, he wouldn’t invade his friends’ privacy, but their pointed looks and whispers awakened a curiosity and he heard his best friend utter those words, “Theo could’ve killed Brett.”

He didn’t remember much after that, his vision blurred red and his anger took hold.  He wouldn’t forget the looks on their faces though, as Theo’s strong arms pulled him back.  Nolan was shaken, his eyes huge, the scent of fear wafting from him.  Corey held on to Mason’s arm both as a sign of solidarity but also holding the human back.  But Mason, his best friend.  Mason’s eyes were locked with his, a smoldering rage held behind the normally kind and caring gaze.  Mason was challenging him, challenging what he knew about Theo.  In that moment, he could’ve sworn he saw the flash of the Beast in those eyes.

Only after Theo had calmed him down did he consider keeping them in the pack.  Theo convinced him that they had every right to believe he could’ve done it.  The chimera reminded him that they didn’t know him, they didn’t share the close relationship.  He’d relented.  But things had changed.

He barely shared words with them after.   Only Mason would say anything and even those exchanges were clipped and his attempts to pull together another pack meeting failed miserably.  His one constant remained, Theo.

He continued the sweeps with Theo and every time Mason suggested that they could take a night or handle part of the work, he refused.  When Scott called him, he was shocked.  He felt the sting of betrayal as his alpha chastised him for neglecting his pack.  When he tried to defend himself, Scott was quick to remind him, “Theo is an ally of the pack, but he is not a member.  Theo isn’t to be trusted.”

His anger sparked and he told Scott of his relationship with Theo and how the True Alpha didn’t know him either.  Scott calmly replied, “Liam, I know Theo.  Theo didn’t hesitate to kill me.  He tried to use you to kill me.”

“He’s changed!”

“I hope you’re right Liam.  You have to trust your pack.  Your pack cares about you.  And Theo, he isn’t pack.”

Those calm words shattered his phone, the bits of glass and plastic fell free, following the weakening of his bond to his pack.

That conversation happened just a week prior and convincing his mother to get him a new phone was difficult but with his acceptance letter and scholarship to Berkley arriving, it made it considerably easier. 

He rubbed the phone in his pocket, the warm rectangle acting as a sign of approval from his parents, just as the acceptance letter on his desk signified. 

It was late and his thoughts were muddled as he padded through the empty hallway, moving towards Theo’s room.  He cracked the door and peered in, hoping that he missed Theo’s return, but the empty chill caught him.  Slowly, he made his way to Theo’s desk and saw the envelope. 

Instantly, he noticed the symbol for Berkley and picked it up.  He didn’t remember Theo applying for any college and was genuinely surprised Theo had picked Berkley. 

He pulled the opened flap back on the envelope and began to read the letter.  It was a rejection.  Theo was denied admission.  The date placed it at the beginning of the summer.

He swallowed his disappointment and wondered why Theo hadn’t shared as he placed the letter back on the desk.  Theo had known the entire summer and hadn’t shared. 

It didn’t make sense. 

He had little time to think about it as his phone rang.  He tossed the envelope back on the desk and saw that Theo was calling him.  He hoped that Theo was only reaching out to pick up something for them to eat as he answered, “Theo.”

Silence.

“Theo, you called me.”

Silence.

He couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that slipped free, “Theo, did you butt dial me?”

He caught the faint sound of a voice, “The sun, the moon, the truth.”

His voice hitched, “Theo?”

He clearly made out Theo’s voice, but it was weak, faint from either distance, exhaustion, or both, “The sun, the moon, the truth.”

His stomach tightened, the fear and unease crept back into the emptiness that their love had once filled, “Theo?”

He pressed the phone against his face, straining to hear something, anything, and he caught it.  Even smaller than Theo’s words, he heard the groan of pain.  Before he could reply, a tiny whine from another caught his enhanced hearing.

“THEO!”

The phone line died.  The static of a disconnected call greeted him.  His legs pushed him long before his mind could catch up.  He was out the front door, bolting into the preserve before he realized he had no idea where he was going. 

He tapped into his wolf and tried to catch a scent.  Ever so faintly, he caught Theo’s scent.  It was all the motivation he needed to push his limbs to their limits.  The burn in his muscles only inspired him to go faster, the blur of trees to the sides as he chased the growing scent.  It brought him to the hollowed-out husk of the remains of the Hale house.

As he approached, he caught the movements of a figure just past the stairs.  Theo’s scent was strong, and the tang of fresh blood floated over his tongue.  He cut across the opening, his skin tingling from the fresh beams of light from the full moon.  It cast the figure in shadows but the blood dripping from dangling claws was unmistakable. 

Just before he reached them, he was met with those brilliant golden eyes.  He didn’t slow as he opened his arms and embraced his boyfriend, “Theo!  I was worried.”

Theo initially flinched but melted into the hug, “Little Wolf, what are you doing here?”

He spoken into Theo’s chest as the warm, wet feeling transferred from Theo’s clothes to his, “You called, and I heard things.  I was worried.”

Theo’s light laugh sucked the tension from his shoulders, “I’m fine.  I don’t remember calling you but it’s alright.”

He slowly pulled back and felt sticky.  The scent hit him immediately as he looked to the dark fluid that covered his arms and chest.  His voice shivered, “Bl-blood?”

Theo’s eyes widened and he rolled on the balls of his feet, almost childishly before he replied, “Yeah.  I think there is something you need to see.”

Theo turned and began walking up the steps and he took a moment before he followed.  Theo began to speak, almost as if he were musing more than talking, “There’s something you need to see.  I knew things weren’t done with the Anuk-ite.”

The uncertainty returned as he firmed his voice and asked, “Did you kill?  Tonight?”

Theo looked back with a small grin, “No.  I haven’t killed anyone tonight.”

The easy way that Theo spoke soothed his nerves as they crossed the threshold into the decrepit building.  He focused his attention on the chimera as the lingering scent of rot crossed his nose, “You weren’t accepted.  Berkley denied you.”

Theo glanced back, his grin faded, and the neutral visage returned, “Oh, you found that.  It doesn’t matter Little Wolf.  I only need to be accepted by you.”

The warmth in his chest blossomed momentarily before his eyes fell on Theo’s back and shoulders.  With the light bleeding through the cracks of the roof, he caught the dark ooze and the torn cloth and pock marks.  He rushed up, pressing his fingers to the healing wounds on Theo’s back, catching the scent of wolfsbane.  “You were attacked?”

Theo tilted his head back, not moving his body much as Liam continued to open the torn cloth, exposing the slowly closing holes that still oozed.  Theo’s voice cracked, “Yeah.  They tried to capture me.”

He was surprised when Theo pulled up his left pant’s leg and the fabric near the bottom appeared shredded with jagged tears in his skin.  “Beartrap.  They knew I’d be patrolling.”

“But you didn’t kill them.”

Theo shook his head slowly before gazing into his eyes.  He could see the turmoil but also that glimpse into the man he loved, “No, Little Wolf.  I caught them though.”

He reached up and caressed Theo’s face, the chimera leaning into the touch, “The mantra.  You were saying it to stay in control so you wouldn’t kill them.”

Theo nodded slowly, a pained smile crossing his face as a tear slid down his cheek.  “I’m trying Liam.  Everything I’ve done.  Everything I’m trying to do is for you.”

The raw honesty and pain tugged at his heart as he leaned into Theo and touched their foreheads together.  He knew he could reach the chimera.  He knew if he poured his heart into it, he could show Theo a different way.  The thrum of their bond pulsed in his chest as he whispered against Theo’s lips, “I know.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His hand slid low, reaching into Theo’s palm, spreading the residual blood as he opened the claw and laced their fingers together.  Once he squeezed, Theo reciprocated.  Theo cleared his throat and spoke, “I think you need to see them.  To decide what we need to do.”

He nodded and let himself be gently pulled, guided through the remains of the house.  Theo seemed to know where to go without looking up, the feeble lights providing very little help.  They stepped into the tunnels and the scent of rot seemed to grow.  He tried to focus on the grounding force, the warmth from Theo’s hand.  Theo threw back the sliding metal door and the overhead lights flickered on.  He slowly stepped into the room and his eyes darted over the three captured figures as Theo squeezed his hand. 

To his left was Mason, arms held up by chains attached to the ceiling.  His head hung low as drops of blood trickled from the back of his sneakers, originating from the blade stuck in his back. 

In the center was Corey.  Slash marks adorned the chimera’s chest, but a large spike of rebar impaled his side and looked to be pinning him to the ground.  The length of the shaft of metal dripped with blood and was bent into a hook shape of the open end.

Lastly, Nolan was strapped to a chair to his right.  The hunter’s face was beaten and bloody, his eyes sockets swollen and bruised.  Two lines of blood flowed from his nose and yet another from his mouth.  In his lap was a bent shotgun that smelled of freshly discharged shots and aconite.

He pulled his hand from Theo’s and stepped away from the chimera.  His emotions began to run high as the rot scent scratched at the back of his mind.  “What the hell is this?”

Theo turned and met his gaze.  Theo motioned to the three as he answered, “These are the hunters that tried to capture me, tried to kill me.”

He could hardly believe the words as he stepped further away, “Theo, these are my friends.  These are my pack.”

“Liam, these are the people trying to keep us apart.  These are the people that want us dead!”

Before he could answer, Nolan grunted lowly, his voice spiked with pain, “You deserve to die.  For what you did.”

Theo stepped over to Nolan and pointed at the shotgun as he followed and stood next to the wounded hunter.  “He shot me Liam.  He was trying to kill me.”

He tried to look Nolan in the eye, but the swelling was severe enough that he could only make out the smallest gleam of his eyes, “Nolan.  Did you shoot Theo?”

Nolan tilted his head as if he were trying to look to Liam.  His voice gargled before the hunter spat blood over his face.  “He killed Brett!  I’d do it again if I could.”

His vision clouded red as he wiped away the blood with a clawed hand.  He fought to maintain control, his wolf demanding his attention, the pull of the moon threatening to overwhelm him.

Mason’s broken voice yanked his attention, “Theo is a murderer.  We tried.  To stop him.”

Corey’s words caused him to shift his eyes, “You have to stop him.  Liam.  He’s a monster.”

He barely held his control as Theo’s sweet words floated over his shoulder, “These are your friends?  These are your pack?” 

Theo’s hand guided the back of his head as he addressed each member, “Nolan?  The hunter that beat you to a pulp.  The one that tried to kill you.  The one that helped Monroe kill so many people.”

“Corey?  The one that orchestrated this trap to kill _us_.” 

When Theo emphasized us, Liam looked to him, “What?”

Theo’s mouth twitched before he began, “Think about it Li.  Wolfsbane traps.  A chimera can handle it.  It’s meant to kill a _werewolf._ You are the only werewolf.”

Mason groaned in pain as he argued, “He’s lying Liam.”

His eyes shot to his best friend and Theo continued, “We can’t forget Mason.  Your best friend.  The one that betrayed you to your Alpha.  The one that has no faith in your judgement as an alpha.  And we both know what you saw when you caught their treachery.”

He brought his palms to his face and shook his head, “It can’t be true.”

Theo whispered lowly, “It has to be.  Otherwise…”

The chimera grabbed his claw and pressed it against his throat.  “Little Wolf, you have to decide.  Your pack wants me dead, wants us dead.  What do you want?”

Theo’s hand forced his claws tighter against his neck, the tips beginning to puncture the flesh.

_“I only need to be accepted by you.  Everything I’ve done.  Everything I’m trying to do is for you.  I love you too.”_

The words swirled in his mind as the tears began to flow.  The darkness around the chimera swirled, pulling the last dangling shreds but he held solid.  His knees shook, his heart ached as he tensed his fingers.  His mind threatened to cave in on itself, but the righteous anger of Nolan’s words stole his focus, “DO IT!”

He barely had time to think as he reacted.  The claws tore into soft flesh, the heat of blood warming the tips of his fingers as the act happened before thought could.  His eyes were clamped shut, the tears trying to push them open.  Only when he heard the gasps of breath and weak croaks did he take a breath he didn’t know he needed.  His lungs inflated, the smell of death filling them with cold air, his eyes flinging open. 

Nolan gasped, struggling to breath from the tear at his throat.  The deed was done.  One action that he could never take back.  His rage and wolf made the decision that the broken remains of his humanity couldn’t.  Theo stepped back and met his gaze, those stormy greys heavy with tears but a smile, “Little Wolf.  I’m glad you see the truth.”

Corey began to scream and struggle against the spike through him, “What did you do!?!?  You’re a- “

The chimera’s rage died quickly as Theo sank his claws into Corey’s chest, the black veins snaking up his arm almost immediately.  He couldn't help the gasp as Theo looked back to him, “Little Wolf, you have to take care of the Beast.  Only you are strong enough.”

Almost as if he was running on autopilot, he walked over to Mason and lifted his head.  He stared into his best friend’s eyes and Mason glared into his.  “Do it!  I tried to reach Scott to help you.  I tried to help you.  But the moment you brought him back, we lost you.”

Liam stared into Mason’s eyes, his bloody claws freshly pushing against the underside of his best friend’s throat, just below his jaw.  He slowed his breaths as the rage poured from Mason, the scent of anger and sorrow hitting him in waves. 

He couldn’t do this.  This was Mason.  His best friend.  They were little together.  They grew up together.  Mason wouldn’t try to hurt him.  Mason loved him. 

As he stared into Mason’s eyes, the flash of silver grew, and he saw what he feared before.  Mason would always be the vessel for the Beast.  Dead or alive.  While he was hesitant, his wolf acted.  His claws sank and he pulled back the ichor, flinging the remains to the floor.  Mason barely choked before his head fell forward.  Lifeless.

He stared at his claw, covered with the blood of his best friend.  He couldn’t focus on anything else as he felt the warmth press against his back.  “You saved me, Liam.  You saved us.”

He turned around and Theo’s arms pulled him close as he looked up into those greys.  He saw his eyes reflect back.  Electric blue.

“M-My eyes…”

“Your eyes look gorgeous.”


End file.
